gcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth
Note: This page pertains to the version of Sephiroth used within the Grand Crossover Roleplay, for other uses of Sephiroth, please click here. '' '''Sephiroth' 'was many things to many people within his past world, but within the Grand Crossover Roleplay he is mostly out for his own good and plays the role as Isamy's right hand while she has control over The Divine. However, it has been revealed that Sephiroth cares not for Isamy's goals and is mostly out for himself, despite presenting a loyal demeanor. The best words to describe Sephiroth within the GCRP is that he is an entity of destruction and despair; only existing to open the Door of Origin for his own ends and eliminate anything within his way. Apperance and Personality Apperance Sephiroth wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to revel his chest, with leather suspenders crossed over it. Sephiroth's silver hair is long with his bangs parted to either side of his face. Sephiroth has green cat-like eyes and is usually seen wields his sword known as the Masamune. Sephiroth can also spawn a black wing that emerges from his right shoulder, this is to allow him the power of flight. Personality Within Arc 1 Sephiroth maintains his base personality that is usually expected of the character. Maintaining an outwardly professional demeanor while remaining loyal and friendly to very few and possessing a very dry sense of humor. His confidence remains unshaken to the point of arrogance, but as Isamy has proclaimed that within this Arc he was ''the strongest member of The Divine, it could be argued that he had the right to be. Despite this: Sephiroth is well-spoken and somewhat graceful, universally calm, collected, and in control; he can become frustrated and caught of guard, but this rarely happens. '''A sense of...what, exactly? During the end Arc 3, while fighting against the Arc 3 boss known as The Madara, each character was absorbed into their own perfect world. Sephiroth, who should have seen what he wanted in his heart so badly-destruction and chaos with all of humanity laid to waste-had seen something different all together. What that something was and how the sight of it has changed Sephiroth's personality is unknown. Biography After the events of Advent Children, the world in which Sephiroth resided had quickly become unstable, and with Sephiroth containing the Lifestream so that it couldn't interfere, the world was sure to collapse upon itself. This was when Isamy Maximus had come to the One-Winged Angel, asking for his hand in reaching the Door of Origin and achieving her goals; goals that Sephiroth had dismissed in his mind then and there. However, the Door of Origin had, in fact, manifested interest to Sephiroth, if mere fluctuations in the multiverse could cause this much damage, he imagined what he could with the Door of Origin at his disposal. With the thought of only himself and his own goals, he agreed to join Isamy in finding the Door of Origin but would only use it for his own ends. Pathway to Origin Arc 1: The Shadow Realm Under the Ownership of The_Hollow Sephiroth had joined Isamy and entered The Shadow Realm to aid in vanquishing the Counter Corps while protecting the Castle of Necrophades; which was actually a distraction organized to fool the Counter Guardian and buy Isamy time to find the Origin Key. During this arc, Sephiroth encountered and battled Kenpachi Zaraki. Although the fight was fierce and powerful and rocked the Shadow Realm as a whole, the bought ended in a draw; Kenpachi called Sephiroth a coward for attacking Yachiru and made an escape from the conflict, refusing to battle someone who wasn't honorable. The weight of Kenpachi's words meant nothing to Sephiroth and he continued to defend the castle until he was called back to the initial meeting place of The Divine. While there, Isamy was tested with an attack from a being known as The Renegade Joker, but the attack was quickly deflected and nullified by Sephiroth. Arc 2: The Desert Seth Under no ownership Sephiroth made no appearance within Arc 2, as he was going through a user change; however, the character was mentioned several times throughout. Arc 3: The Sphere Forest of the Periphery Under the Ownership of Final Fantasy Revolution Sephiroth had deployed with the rest of The Divine to once again vanquish the Counter Corps and give Isamy time to find the exact location of the Origin Key. While within the forest, he had encountered a Counter Corps member known as Aesir. Being a member of the opposite faction, there would be no reason to allow Aesir an escape, and with that, the two had fought. Though the fighting eventually ended with Sephiroth and Aesir being separated by live attack trees from the forest, it was later revealed that Aesir had succumbed to wounds and exhaustion from the battle he had with Sephiroth. After facing Aesir in the upper periphery level, Sephiroth went down to Sykes' Colosseum to face off against Silske and his wights. After dispatching two of them, however, a man named Ed Garrith had started an offensive upon him, aided by another man known as Kazuya; this distraction was enough for Silske to escape. Kazuya launched two attacks as the fight between Ed and Sephiroth raged on, eventually, Kazuya doubted his ability to assist with the fight and made an escape as well leaving on the two swordsman. After a few more displays of power, the battle eventually ended when Ed's body started to become unstable and break down; Sephiroth left him die, commenting how foolish who was for overloading his own body. However, unbeknownst to Sephiroth, Ed had survived their battle and had continued onward. Sephiroth then teleported to Layer 4 to intercept a very damaged and weary Sykes Huegares and defeat him before he could cross his blade with Isamy Maximus. After dealing with him, there was nothing stopping Isamy, Sephiroth, and the rest of The Divine from entering the core of the planet where they encountered a curious woman known as Ophelia. She had summoned what ws to be the end of everything, something that could defeat them and occupy them, a force known as The Madara. After a light bought with the beast Sephiroth had been looking to end the fight with his Meteor spell, however, the beast was then sent to the Underworld by Hades. He then chose to fire his Meteor, instead, at Ophelia and it had been a direct hit that removed her from the battle. After defeating Ophelia, The Madara had returned and split into four separate versions of itself, one attacking Sephiroth. However, the form was unstable and merely exploded upon Sephiroth's first strike. The group of forces that contained both Counter Corps and The Divine had seemed to have failed, and were all taken in by The Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi; showing them all their perfect worlds. When Sephiroth was not shown the world he thought he would be shown based on what he truly wanted in his heart, he became even more withdrawn from The Divine. What this means for future events is unknown. Abilities and Powers Master Swordsman: 'Sephiroth is a master swordsman and can produce beams of energy by swinging his Masamune, can swing faster than the human eye can see, and can cut through solid metal and concrete. '''Enhanced Attributes: '''Sephiroth has enhanced speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, strength, and will. '''Materia-less Magic: '''Though a normal spell-caster from his world would require items known as "Materia" to use magic, Sephiroth has no need for such items and can use all spells without them. '''Flight and Levitation: '''Using the black feathered wing Sephiroth can manifest from his right shoulder, he is able to fly; Sephiroth's ability to levitate can be used without revealing his black wing. '''Illusions: '''Though rarely used, Sephiroth can also cast illusions in the minds of his opponents. '''Weapon Summon: '''Sephiroth can Manifest his weapon, the Masamune, at will. '''Octaslash: '''A sequence of eight sword attacks varying in display. '''Shadow Flare: '''Sephiroth unleashes a barrage of up to eight dark energy orbs. '''Meteor: '''Through his absorption of the Black Materia, Sephiroth can summon a meteor strong enough to seriously wound a planetary body. Within the Grand Crossover Roleplay, this is Sephiroth's strongest technique. Equipment Sephiroth's only piece of equipment is the Masamune, a seven-inch long katana that he alone can wield and is rarely seen without. However, because Sephiroth can manifest the Masamune at will, it is never far from reach. Quotes ''"Your sword, it tells me you know the burden of the mighty." ~Sephiroth to Kenpachi Zaraki "An impressive display, but I don't think any tests of Isamy's strength are required." ~Sephiroth to The Renegade Joker in regards to Isamy Maximus. ''"One might not think you're a member of the Counter Corps, with '''that darkness..." ~Sephiroth to Aesir'' "Hmph. Similar to a capacitor taking in too much electricity, you've overloaded yourself, such a fool..." ~Sephiroth to Ed Garith '''"'Go now...and be forgotten." ~Sephiroth to Sykes Huegares just before defeating him'' "Suffering? Yes, you certainly shall soon know it..." ~Sephiroth in response to Ophelia "A pity you've returned, you might have saved yourself." ~Sephiroth to The MadaraCategory:Characters